


Life in Books - Another Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls

by Koe



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco, seagull - Fandom
Genre: All hail the seagulls!, Ancient History, Apprenticeships, Art History, Backstory, Balneary, Bathing/Washing, Bechdel Test Fail, Bestiaries, Birds, Books, Boredom, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Male Character - Freeform, Casual, Cold, Creativity, Desk, Dirty Jokes, Don't eat the seagulls, Drabble, Drawing, Dreams, Fan Comics, Feet, Ficlet, Fictional seagulls, Gen, Handwriting, Headcanon, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry tag wranglers, Library, Links, Marginalia - Freeform, Middle Ages, Monastery, Monks, My First Work in This Fandom, NO DEATH, NSFW Art, Need more tags, No Angst, No Conflict, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No Spoilers, No princess, No real seagulls were harmed in the writing of this fic, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Pining, Poetry in the comments, Quill, Random & Short, Randomness, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SEAGULLS FOREVER, Scribe, Scriptorium, Sea-longing, Seagulls and scrollwork, Short, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Students, Tags, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Regrets Tagging, Windows - Freeform, Wings, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100, animal design, be nice to the seagull, do not cover, do not eat, do not microwave, feathered creature, gen - Freeform, gulls, hand drawing, how do people do it, illuminations, is this enough tags yet?, it's amazingly hard to overtag, keep away from historians, lol, manuscripts, men wearing robes, mind, my fault, no beta we die like women, no detectives, no implied social commentary about class seperation, no relationships - Freeform, no tax information required, no tragedy, no wonderwoman, nothing happens, only 100 words, reddit, room, sea bird, seagull cult, seagull fixation, seagull wings beneath my wings, seagullibility, the majesty of avian creatures, wasn't tired when writing this, wrote this while drinking beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Adso is a fan.





	Life in Books - Another Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



They live for books. Books are truth: word of the Lord. Adso knows this in his soul, feels it in his bones where he sits in the [Aedificium](https://www.architecturalpapers.ch/index.php?ID=75), curled over his desk: workplace dimly lit by deep-set windows.

Yet, he gets restless: mind wandering, legs jumping. This is when his quill wanders to the [margins](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marginalia), depicting [fanciful animals](https://i0.wp.com/media.boingboing.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/rabbit-3.jpg?fit=600%2C338&ssl=1) and [fierce warriors](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-dgpIY0P3ZgY/ULPamdF9NcI/AAAAAAAAAX8/7Scpe8h4fD0/s1600/Woman.jpg); once [a butt trumpet](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c2/a9/a5/c2a9a5df2c45075dcb7e6b17068740b3.jpg).

But today he's visiting the Balneary and it makes him think of the sea, which he has never seen. Their Library knows the marvels of the world though, so he's pleasing himself dreaming a [seagull](http://bestiary.ca/beastimage/img4640.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR GULLS FOR EVERYBODY!


End file.
